Something about Lizzie
by Currently an Anti-Realist
Summary: Lizzie comes to the Phantomhive manor after six months absence. With a strange new firey servant in tow. What has happened to this sweet girl? Everyone questions what really went on in those six months, especially after she breaks the engagement. Was she really just in Ireland visiting family like she claims? No one can pin point it, but everyone is certain; something is wrong.
1. My Lizzie is gone

**I know, why would I start a new story when I already have one? Well the answer is, I'm ADD, and if I don't have another thing to do, I will procrastinate and never get anything done. So this is about Lizzie. Yay right? If you don't like her, go to my very long, very annoyed rant about her on my page, and you will like her. Kay? ;) I might add some other relations in here, and the rating might change. Pretty basic and whatnot.**

**So, apparently I don't own Black Butler... I asked. They said no. Rather rude might I add.**

**I also have about five new stories which involve Lizzie, so just bare with me, and I might end up putting up more that have nothing to do with eachother. Okay. We all good? Comfortable? If not, that sucks.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

She knocked on the door to the Phantomhive residence. Something she never did.

After getting ready, somehow, her hair was perfectly curly and intact, let loose, falling right below her shoulder blades; it was also a couple shades darker from the lack of sun. Actually, everything was back to normal. It was as if nothing happened. Almost nothing atleast. The damage was done, mentally, and physically. She had always wanted to be like her Aunt Ann. Now she was in more ways than one.

The door swung open, the butler clad in black standing there. To say he was surprised was an understatement; he actually seemed not to recognize her at first.

"Lady Elizabeth. It certainly has been a while."

"Indeed." She gave him a quick fake smile and walked in; A woman with hair that almost gave the illusion of it being on fire, trailing behind. "This is Marise. She's my new maid."

"Paula?"

"Married. Now Marise is all I have." Sebastian obviously didn't understand the double meaning behind these words, but the maid in question certainly did. And she hated the way that single sentence made her heart lurch.

"Ah, I see. You have most defiantly grown up since your last visit Lady Elizabeth."

"Yes, I had an argument with my mother and father. I left for my cousins in Ireland. Now I am here to talk to Ciel."

"I am afraid the Young Master does not wish to be disturbed at the moment."

"It is of great importance, in which I speak with him."

Sebastian sighed and ushered the lady and her maid towards his master's study.

When he opened the door, she immediately heard a voice say, "I thought I said I didn't want to be–" He stopped when he saw who was at the door, and got up. "Lizzie?"

She winced at the name she used to love so. Now it only brought back terrible feelings. "Hello Ciel. Please call me Elizabeth."

He looked even more surprised than Sebastian. "Alright… Elizabeth. Where have you been? It's been at least three months."

She winced again. So he didn't notice her absence for three months. He walked closer to her and she stepped back, the small movement not going unnoticed by the boy and his butler. "Six months actually. I've come to give you this…" _Everyone _winced as she took off her engagement ring and set it on the desk. Literally, everyone. If you concentrated enough, you could feel the shift of the _air_ wincing. "I won't bother you anymore, I hope you fine love. I wish you the best, Earl Phantomhive." Ouch. The two servants winced again, as Elizabeth put on a fake smile, then her new normal mask of emotionless. Ciel was a different story entirely though. It was as if he went through the seven steps of grief right then and there. Acceptance not included.

"Elizabeth, I don't-"

"Goodbye Earl. In my absence, you will have to be the one who smiles around here, yes? Or perhaps Sebastian will do it." She smiled once more, before walking out the door with a very confused Marise. Before leaving completely, she locked eyes with the other confused servant, whispering, "Keep him happy." Without checking to see if he heard, she quickly made it to her carriage without another word.

* * *

"You what?!" The Lady Francis hissed at her daughter, walking forward at an alarming pace.

"The engagement has ended. I am no longer the Earl's fiancé."

"You stupid, stupid girl! What did you do for him to cancel it?!"

"Nothing mother. I ended it."

If the Lady could get more hysterical, she did it. She started yelling – more like screeching – about how idiotic she was, and how she should go back and beg him to take her back. When Elizabeth didn't answer, she stepped forward and slapped her. Tried to at least.

"I wouldn't be laying a hand on my Lady. Surely you weren't really about to touch her?"

Francis was breathing heavily and ripped her hand out of Marise's grip. "If you're not going to marry the Earl, we will be holding a ball to find a new suitor for you. Understood?" She practically ground it out.

"Very well mother." She turned and headed to the fencing hall, as she hadn't practiced in six months. "Come on Marise."

"Yes, my princess…"

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was a proud boy. Anyone to challenge that, meant for them to defile the Phantomhive name. When Elizabeth broke the engagement, he should have felt humiliated, and angry. All he felt was confusion. Elizabeth didn't act like herself. She had said she was gone for six months. What happened over those six months that changed her? And who was that maid she suddenly had with her?

"Sebastian."

"Yes Young Master." The demon showed up behind him instantly.

"Did Elizabeth seem… different to you?"

"Of course my Lord. She did after all refuse the title of your fiancé."

"I am quite aware of that Sebastian. I meant, was there something different about her. Why now of all times, would she break the engagement?"

"… Her soul was angry, my Lord."

This surprised him. "Angry? What does Elizabeth have to be angry about? She's had the simplest life of anyone I know. Our cousins in Ireland are very well off; I should say she had to have been spoiled rotten. They don't have any children, and have always loved it when I or Elizabeth visits…" He paused and tapped his fingers on his desk. "Did you see her eyes? Those were not her eyes. And her hair, it was darker."

"If you're inquiring that the Lady was not the actual Lady, this is not true. It was her."

"Then what happened? She wouldn't just cancel the engagement. What happened to my Lizzie?"

"_Your_ Lizzie my Lord?"

"The Lizzie. I meant the Lizzie I knew. Sebastian, send a letter to my cousins in Ireland. I need to know what took place over those six months..."


	2. What happened to you?

**Alright, chapter 2 is out. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, they were really motivating, so keep in mind, this chapter is dedicated to you ;)**

\- emeraldd30

\- TheReaperGrimm

\- Reykis

\- Moniker Slash

\- endaki308

\- GreatTheWayIAm

\- WriteMeYourThoughts

**If I didn't get you, it probably means you reviewed after I wrote the chapter, or published it. Just once again, thank you.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

_"... to them... I will avenge them... and you will all suffer the same fate..."_

**_My, such daring words from someone who is dying as I speak..._**

_Her eyes snapped open as she looked around. "Who's there?"_

**_Someone who wishes to grant your wish..._**

_"Are you an Angel?"_

_The voice laughed. __**Far from it...**_

* * *

Elizabeth sat up in bed as the curtains were pulled open.

"Good morning. Today we have roasted tomatoes with scones. A light rose tea, finished with a homemade blueberry yogurt. Will that be sufficient?" She poured out a bright red liquid into the fine china.

"It'll be fine. Thank you."

The maid sighed as she wheeled in a cart. "My Lady, I have told you, you don't have to thank me for what I do. It is only expected from the maid of Elizabeth Midford."

Elizabeth froze and nodded her head politely before taking a sip of the tea. "What must I do today?"

"Earl Harrison is coming by this afternoon. He expects you to be waiting for him on the third step down from the manner."

She shook her head and sighed. This new suitor of hers had turned out to be very precise in everything he did. He would measure the distance they stood apart, and then give her a thirty minute lecture on the right and wrong ways to hold hands. But it had already been settled that they would be wed, so her mother had told her to get used to it. "Very well. See to it, we don't want another episode..." Last time, she had accidentally been on a step too high, and he had complained it looked completely silly, and almost called off the engagement. It had taken much coaxing and apologizing from her mother, until he finally forgave her, and told her he could never actually go through with breaking the engagement. Joy.

"Yes my Lady. Did you want salt or bubbles in your bath?"

"Salt. Lavender if you would."

"Of course. Have you grown weary of rose?" She sighed again and swung her legs off the bed. "The princess should not sigh so much. I hear every time you sigh, part of your soul leaves."

"How amusing. But for your sake, I suppose I shall no longer sigh. It is after all, very unladylike. And I have not become exhausted from the scent of roses. I can no longer smell them. Lavender oil and salt. Maybe if I scrub hard enough I'll become clean?"

The maid curtsied and gracefully sped out of the room, with a quiet, "Yes my princess..."

* * *

It had been two months since Lady Elizabeth's announcement to end the engagement. It had been one month since her announcement to marry the Lord Harrison Fray. It had also been one month since Ciel Phantomhive had come out of his manner. People started talking, rumors went around. Some were harsher than others; many completely outrageous. Some even had the ridiculous theory, that Earl Phantomhive's butler was actually a demon he had made a contract with, and the Earl himself somehow became a demon, which was why Elizabeth could no longer marry him. Ha! What a silly notion.

After the Earl caught wind of his ex-fiancé's new engagement, he buried himself in work. He couldn't have been jealous, that was a preposterous idea. He didn't even like Elizabeth!

... Right...?

Right! He shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts of her and went back to work. That wasn't exactly true, considering he ran out of work two weeks ago, and now had resorted to testing new products.

That meant he was playing with dolls. Alone. In his office. It's a wonder the whole world doesn't see him as a mature adult.

And now he was so bored, he acquired a sarcastic voice in his that directed his life as a big monologue.

He had accidentally - on purpose - told Sebastian to make sure there were no new cases because he didn't want to be disturbed. Who knew the key to world peace was a sadistic demon?

He was also starting to really hate the voice in his head, and was contemplating calling the doctor and telling him to bring leaches.

"Sebastian! Get me out of this damned house!"

* * *

_Slap!_

It was the first time he had touched her wrongly. And she didn't even do anything wrong. People stopped and looked as they passed by, surely to pick up the details for the gossip they will most defiantly share at their tea party.

She held her hand up as her maid came rushing forward, at her or at her assailant, her intentions unclear.

She took a deep breath and looked back up, meeting his smoldering glare. "I apologize my Lord." Even though she out ranked him. "My mind must have drifted off." Although, all she did was accidentally bump into him the slightest bit, causing his immaculately polished shoe to get but a scuff.

"It'd best you to watch where you are going from now on. We wouldn't want the town to start talking. Such a shame it would be if I could no longer bring you outside, such a pretty face, if it weren't for that and your title, I'd hardly go through with this arrangement. It isn't as if I was marrying you for your brain, girl."

She simply nodded politely without the slightest hint of anger, breathing shakily as she looked down at his arm pulling her along.

He turned around and roughly hooked his arm with hers again, sharply finishing, "Don't let your mind wander, it is small enough to get lost. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

The maid glanced at her with a worried look, noticing the way she slightly tensed up as he touched her.

* * *

He only stood a few yards away as he was walking when he heard the man stop, and the slap sound off her face. It sounded painful.

It was none of his business, but he couldn't help but think back to the time he almost slapped Elizabeth, but Sebastian had stopped him.

He wasn't sure if he had seen this woman or man before in town. The woman looked familiar, even though he couldn't see her face. Perhaps an old friend of his, as she looked around his age. The man however looked to be at least in his mid thirties. He was about to roll his eyes at the display, and walk away, until the man turned around and roughly grabbed her.

Her hair, now a honey blonde, laid in soft curls bellow her shoulder blades. She looked like porcelain, her skin almost sickly pale, but giving off a warm, more than healthy glow that would change anyone's mind. She seemed to radiate happiness, making everyone she came in contact with immediately feel warm and content. But then you looked into her eyes. Her eyes, now like a valley with uncountable colors of flowers that mixed in, they looked like they could belong to a glass doll. When you looked inside, it was as if they were a hollow shell, unable to hold emotions. How did he not notice this when she came to his house two months ago? She looked inviting, but untouchable. Fragile and strong at the same time. Beautiful, yet dangerous. Like a thunderstorm behind the stained glass window of a church.

This was Lady Elizabeth, daughter of the Marquis. Not Lizzie, wife of the Earl Phantomhive.

He was furious. How dare he? Raise a hand upon a lady and insult her so.

Starting to stomp forward, he was held back by his butler. "We wouldn't want to make a scene now would we?" Sebastian then elegantly strode towards them."Lady Elizabeth." He stated with his charming smile.

Then something strange happened. She locked eyes with the butler, and he flinched and stopped, smile falling off of his face. It was as if he was unable to move.

"Hello butler." She nodded her head, breaking eye contact, looking back at her maid who now seemed as if she was glaring at the two men at the same time.

"Butler? What right does a mere _butler_ have, to speak to us?" The man standing next to her practically spat.

"It's alright my Lord. I know... knew him once. He saved the life of my cousin."

"You mean the Earl Phantomhive? I wouldn't call that something to be grateful for. With what I've seen, him being dead would be nothing but beneficial to us."

"..." Ciel stood back in his previous spot, still not sighted by the group, silently fuming. He knew Elizabeth would stand up for him, so he didn't show himself. But it never came. She never defended him. "Good day butler." It felt as if someone had grabbed his heart and squeezed the life out of it. She hadn't shown an emotion once, but kept a pleasant smile on her face the whole time.

They continued walking, and she spotted him. She made eye contact with him, he finally understanding why Sebastian was unable to move. Her eyes pierced like ice, he had to refrain himself from looking away and holding his head to fight off the headache her emotionless stare seemed to cause. She looked at him as if she could see into his soul. He felt exposed in a way he hadn't for a long time.

Just as soon as they met, her eyes fell away, no recognition of any kind on her face.

_Elizabeth... What happened to you...?_


	3. It's always the sister

**Many thanks to:**

**-endakir308**

**-Moniker Slash**

**-emeraldd30**

**-GreatTheWayIAm**

**For the comment ;)**

* * *

_You are the lamb, I am the knife..._

_When the knife is missing, the sacrifice can't be made..._

_The knife is cold, and sharp, because if it didn't cut, the lamb would be fooled._

_The lamb is safe, but the knife is alone._

_A sacrifice was made after all..._

* * *

"Oh Lady Elizabeth, it is so nice of you to have invited us. I must say, I was starting to think something was wrong with you!" Everyone started giggling and the Lady in question just smiled polietly.

"Of course, I do feel regrettable that I couldn't spend time with my dearest" what was your name again? "friends for those months. I thought a tea party would be the best choice."

"It's been at least two months! I have missed your tea parties."

Really? "Yes, I've been spending time with the Earl Harrison. We are engaged."

Everyone gasped at this and looked around, feining sadness but really they were all thinking who would get Ciel Phantomhive to be their betrothed next.

"Oh, Earl Harrison? What of Earl Phantomhive?"

She still had that polite smile on her face as she heard the eager sound in their voice. "Lord Phantomhive and I had a bit of a falling out. We both decided it would be better for each other if we married others."

"Oh my... So he's looking for a new wife...?" She really tried hard to keep the excitement out of her tone and replace it with curiosity, but everyone knew, and everyone was feeling the same.

She was counting to ten in her head, still keeping the pleasant façade on her face, she nodded, fearing any answer would come out sarcastic.

"That's right. I can write you a letter telling Ciel all about you! I'm sure you would make him very happy."

She saw the maid scoff out of the corner of her eye.

"Really? No offense, but I always knew it would never work out between you. I always thought that I would have been a better wife for him."

"And I am sure you will be." The maid came up and whispered something in her ear, making her freeze half way through bringing the tea cup to her lips. "Excuse me ladies, I seem to have some business to attend to..."

* * *

"My Lady! Stop! Please open your eyes!"

She did as the maid said, her eyes first falling to the swords in her hands, after to the blood splattered everywhere on her clothes.

Her breathing started getting faster, and harder. The only thing she could hear was terrified screams.

"My Lady?!"

She dropped the swords and fell to her knees. "Take me to the Phantomhive manor..." She didn't even realize she said it, she was numb and could only remember.

Before she knew it she was at the front door of her cousins mansion.

The door swung open and she couldn't remember if she knocked or not; Marise was practically carrying her at this point.

"Ah Lady Elizabeth, what a wonderful-"

The demon stopped once he smelled the coppery substance all over her.

His eyes widened as the maid pushed her way in, pretty much running over the Butler.

She was still breathing hard, and shaking profusely. Her eyes weren't fixed on anything, they were blank and glassy.

The butler reached his hand out and touched her shoulder, not sure what was wrong with her. She immediately looked into his eyes and started screaming.

"No! Don't touch me! Marise!" She started thrashing around and screaming. "They're back! They're dead!"

The maid pushed Sebastian out of the way, immediately comforting the girl.

"She's having a panic attack..." She looked surprised and a bit scared, as if she didn't know what to do.

"They're after me! They're everywhere. The eyes. Voices! Get out of my head!" She started screaming again, louder this time, her voice ringing through the house. "Annie! No Annie! Don't touch her!" She was sobbing now, as the servents came running to the room.

"What's happening to Lady Elizabeth?!"

"What the blood 'ell is goin' on?!"

"Everyone be quiet!" Everyone was silenced at the voice of the butler.

"Stop!" She brought her hands to her throat and started choaking on air, as if she couldn't breath. "Annie!" She started breathing harder and coughing until she literally stopped breathing.

"Sebastian! What's going-" Ciel's eyes widened as he saw the scene take place.

Elizabeth covered in blood, eyes wide, face flushed, hands around her neck choaking.

"If its the last thing I do, I will kill you. For what you did to them" she was sobbing uncontrollably now.

The maid looked a bit frazzled as well, afraid to touch the girl. "No... Its happening..." She eventually took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Forgive me Elizabeth..." She started crying and mumbling words as everyone was still hysterical around them. "Lamia! I need you!"

There was a loud crash and bright light, suddenly turning dark. "Need and want are two different things sister..."

The room fell deadly silent, and dropped about fifty degrees. "They're taking her. They said is was a possibility, but I didn't listen."

"So what did you need me for?" You could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"You know what!" The tears were falling faster now.

She voice laughed. "Finally!" A form solidified out of a black smoke that appeared. She walked over to Lady Elizabeth who was staring wide eyed into open space, still holding her breath. "My dear, you certainly are a lot of trouble... But worth it none the less." She put a hand on her cheek and Elizabeth sucked in a huge breath, and passed out. "I wonder what she'll say when she wakes up. Until then sister!" She laughed again and disappeared in the same cloud of smoke. When she was gone, everyone was asleep on the ground, no doubt going to forget about this in the morning.

While she picked up Lady Elizabeth and took her outside, still silently crying, she didn't stop to notice the Butler. Or the lack of...


	4. My Beauties, my lovelies

Dear Lovelies, Darlings, Beauties, and Studmuffins;

I want to talk to you for a bit.

Hi, how are you?

Oh really?

That's interesting, and I hope whatever you said was positive, and if not, please get better soon, because I can't have any of my lovelies sad now can I?

At this time of year (I celebrate Christmas, and I'm stoaked!) it is always good to try and give back for all people have given to you–and you all have given me so much.

I want to remind you–

Every one of you–

Yes you, right there–

The amazing one reading this right now silly!–

I wanted to remind all of you how special you are, how loved you are, and how much I appreciate you–

I haven't updated this in months, but you all still warm my heart with how much you make me smile each time I open my email and see a new reply, or follow, or favorite–

I'm sorry if I got your hopes up by thinking this was an update, but because it is winter break, I will now have more time to try and update–

I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, they've been in the back of my mind all this time, but just with school, and more personal issues, it's hard to fine the time to write.

I love and appreciate you all, and I wanted to just say thank you for the amazing feedback.

Happy Holidays,

I've been there,

Currently an Anti-Realist

PS: (for the record, I have no idea what that stands for)

If you ever want to talk, get something off your chest, or get/give advice for anything, do not even hesitate to PM me. I've been told I'm a really good listener, and I'm always looking for new ideas for stories–and if your idea makes it in the book, I might just add you in as a character ㈴2


	5. ayyyy

ayyyyyy ;))))) guess who hasn't forgotten about this story? (not me omg I'm so sorry please forgive me my life has been so stressful) ayyyyyy I'm writing right now to give you the ending you deserve ayyyye (xxx I'm sorry if I made you sad ily)


End file.
